devil's game
by Sugerbliss
Summary: Hiei is playing a life or death game with death. with his evil eye, he begins to see death before it happens. His friends lives are on the line, and Hiei isn't bound to let them go. rated T for gore, pairing YusukexKurama
1. ride of no return

**Author: Review for the next chapter.**

**Seven thirteen**

Hiei angrily stormed off past the group of teenagers.

"Oh come on Hiei, it's not really all that bad." called out the red head as he tried to calm down the fire demon.

"Have you gone mad fox, That creature was attacking!" the boy stated defensively.

Kurama covered his mouth resisting the urge to laugh at his friends naivety.

"That creature was a human in an animal costume." Kurama explained trying to reassure the boy's safety. "Yusuke and Kuwabara were only teasing you."

Hiei raised an eyebrow still not convinced at what the fox was telling him.

"That thing took hold of me and wouldn't let me breathe." he stated trying to prove his point of the story.

"It's called a bear hug." Kurama pointed out causing Hiei to turn stubbornly.

"Yeah right." he muttered in disbelief as he walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" asked Kurama.

"None of your buisness." he responded shrewdly.

"I hope your not planning on leaving." the fox said folding his arms.

"I'm not." he surprisingly said making the fox crack a happy smile.

"well the don't go too far." he advised him.

Hiei rolled his eyes, what were humans going to do to him. Walking past a crowed of people he picked up a dark deadly presence. Turning to the side he notticed an ugly looking gypse playing with a crimson red crystal ball. Large gold eyes stared back at the boy.

"Would you like to hear your fortune?" she asked with a wide grin, her teath were yellow and twisted.

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"No." he said coldly.

The lady held her expression and took out a devil like coin. It had a devils face on the front and a devils ass for a tail. she flipped it and caught it, looking at Hiei she opened the palm of her hand. it landing on heads. she looked down at it and began to cackle loudly.

"Something funny?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Her eyes glowed and she grinned madly showing him her crystal ball. Hiei was about to ignore it till he herd soft cries coming from it. Gazing deeper into the crystal ball he saw his friends screaming.

"Blood... death and blood." she snared recieving a glare from Hiei. "There's no return on row seven number thirten."

Hiei pulled away angrily and she began to cackle like a mad women.

"Crazy old hag." he whispered to himself as he headed back towards his group, they were still cracking up about the previous situation.

"Oh man, that was just picture perfect!" exclaimed Yusuke in between laughs.

"Yeah Hiei, who would have known that you didn't like Characters." Kuwabara re-mentioned as he saw the little demon coming towards them causing Yusuke to laugh even louder.

"Don't make me hurt you." Hiei threatened.

"Now, now, that's enough." Kurama defended "It was hard enough to convince the demon to tag along, don't spoil it." he mentioned calming the other two down a bit.

"Gotcha." agreed Yusuke. "So what should we do next?"

"I don't know." responded Kuwabara looking around the place.

"Why don't we play a couple of games?" asked Keiko.

"Nah." responded the two boys.

Hiei rolled his eyes, he came all this way for this? He then stopped again feeling the dark presence again. Looking around he came across a huge grim reaper with a roller coaster behind it.

"What's up?" asked Yusuke as he saw the boy come to a complete stop.

Screams shouted through the air catching the gangs attention.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Yusuke excitedly.

"The ride of no return?" asked Kuwabara as he read the sign "I herd it's the best attraction in the whole carnival."

"Yeah me too!" said Yusuke as he eyed the long line of people "And a long wait list to boot."

"hey Kuwabara!" called out a boy waving from the line.

Kuwabara looked back and forth and caught site of the boy waving his hand back and forth.

"Kirishima!" responded Kuwabara sounding very excited.

"Lucky." Yusuke mumbled as he saw the boys almost there, suddenly a wide grin graced his face. "Hwy wait for us!" he called out to Kirishima.

"Yusuke what are you doing?" asked Keiko obviously annoyed.

"What, that line is always storming with people, with Kuwabara's friends there an hour wait will be twenty minutes." he explained while pushing them in front.

Kurama looked at the crazy ride for a moment. The tracks had many tall drops, crazy twists and many upside down circles.

"I don't know Yusuke..." he said watching the people scream on the roller coaster. "I don't believe Hiei and Yukina are ready for this."

"Relax fox, there's no better time than the present." he responded feeling very anxious.

The gang crossed a few people and stood right behind Kuwabara's friends. Laughter and screams filled the air causing Hiei to feel slightly nervous being inclosed by so many humans. His expression quickly became sour as he saw from the corner of his eye Kazuma flirting with his sister.

"Are you nervous Yukina?" asked Kuwabara kindly.

She giggled sweetly.

"Not really." she replied happily.

"Don't worry, as long as Kuwabara's around there will be nothing to fear!" he declared causing Hiei to roll his eyes.

"Please..." the fire demon mumbled.

Time slowly past by as the line moved closer, the screams increased and Hiei felt very unsure about this. Looking around he felt as if everything was in slow motion. The carrousel spin, the people screamed and the children laughed. His breath slowly increased it's pace as he felt that uneasy feeling again. Steam suddenly came down from above taking the fire demon from surprise. A giant grim reaper stood over the sign, a cold like steam blew down from it towards the people as if it was breathing over them.

"Are you alright, Hiei." asked Kurama noticing that the boy seemed a bit jumpy. Hiei looked at him but didn't answer him. "If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to ride it." he warmly explained his friend.

Ignoring his friends comfort he turned his attention back up. Dead red eyes stared down at him.

"Welcome to the no return!" it sneered evilly as Hiei walked under it keeping really close to Kurama.

Kurama smiled at him then looked back at Kaito as they continued there conversation. Hiei intensively observed the inside room. There was a sign on the wall with a grim reapers scythe that read "Final destination." chills ran down Hiei's spine and he quickly walked past it. The room was colored back with red blood like designs on the wall and floor. Skulls and corpses filled the place, yet that wasn't what Hiei was afraid of... there was a deep sickening feeling in his gut that screamed at him to get away, danger, death.

"Don't worry, it's all fake." said the fox, as if he could sense the fire demons feelings.

Hiei nervously nodded and followed him. His red eyes widened curiousely as he saw a strange train like creature with humans riding it. It was black with skull like arm-belts and blood red lines that glowed. His heart pounded in his chest as the humans got out and the next few got in. The creature started off slowly and then disappeared in the darkness. Screams filled the air causing the fire demon to shutter.

"Looks like we're next!" said Yusuke with a big smile.

"How many?" asked the ticket man

"Thirteen!" responded the raven haired boy "I mean fourteen." he corrected himself and the tried to race for the front of the roller coaster.

"No way Yusuke!" said Keiko grabbing hold of him "I rather not be the one in the front." she declared letting Okubo, Komada, Kirishima and Mitarai go past them.

"Oh man!" he grunted as he sat in the third row on seat number six while Keiko sat next to him in seat five.

Hiei looked around nervously as they all began to enter looking at row seven he hesitated a bit to enter.

"Come on Hiei, you can sit next to me." said Kurama patting the seat next to him.

Sitting down next to the fox he slightly calmed down a bit.

"It's called a roller coaster, it's an invention humans created for having fun." the fox explained as he put his stuff in the little bag. Suddenly the stuff fell through for there was a whole in it.

"oops." Kurama commented as he watched it fall through it.

Hiei rolled his eyes and looked at the time. it was 7:13 pm.

"Cheap contraction." Hiei snorted annoyed.

turning back in front he suddenly noticed that Kuwabara and Yukina were making out in the front. Hiei felt extremely irritated yet only let out another grunt. Changing his attention to the others.

In the fisrt row he saw Kuwabara's dumb friends Okubo (1) and Komada (2), second row sat Kirishima (3) and the traitor Mitarai (4) third row was Keiko (5) and Yusuke (6), forth row was Yukina (7) and Kazuma (8), behind them Kido (9) sat with Shizuru (10), sixth row sat Yanagisawa (11) and the dork Kaito, Kurama's friend, (12) then it was his row where he (13) sat next to Kurama (14).

looking behind there were six more pairs of passengers making an ironic track of thirteen pairs.

The skeleton like belts suddenly descended and Hiei felt a little trapped as he couldn't move. Looking at Kurama he was given a sweet warming smile. The people laughed and cheered as the ride started.

"Here we go!" screamed out Yusuke as it started to go.

Hiei instantly took hold of the bars unsure on what was going to happen. He felt very uneasy as they went up the long steep tracks. Looking down he began to see the beautiful view of the carnival, the lights glow brightly in the night sky.

"Why are we going up?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry this is all part of the ride." Kurama responded completely calm about the whole situation.

Hiei turned his attention back in front and noticed that they were almost at the top. The group cheered as they were almost there. Hiei's heart sank, something was definitely not right. They finally reached the top and went straight directly down. Screams filled the air as the roller coaster rattled and shook, Hiei was shocked but he didn't scream. He saw no amusement in the feisty ride, as it tossed and turned.

"What do you think Hiei?" called out Kurama a bit amused.

"Ridiculous." he responded feeling the breeze run through him. "I want to get off."

Kurama gave him a sad look a little unsure how to tell the demon that it doesn't stop till the end.. "give it a moment, it'll soon be over." he said kindly as the roller coaster jumped up catching the fox by surprise. "What the-..." he questioned out loud looking down.

His heart stopped as he noticed that one of the wheels were missing.

"Oh no." he whispered.

Sparks began to ferociously fly through the air making them go even faster. Keiko screamed violently as another wheel flew off and another. Screeching loudly the roller coaster violently tossed and turned scraps and pieces broke off and began to fly everywhere. Hiei quickly became alarmed as the screams became more frightening. The seat belts suddenly released itself in-securing all of the passengers.

"Hiei hold on!" directed Kurama as they began to go around in the air.

Hiei obeyed confusedly, he didn't understand what was going on nor did he want to know. turning a swft corner they hit the side to hard making a dent in the coaster and getting Kurama's arm get painfully caught. The coaster suddenly went upside down and a few humans fell from the coaster. Hiei watched as they hit the bottom dead.

"This isn't part of the amusement is it?" he asked Kurama.

"no, it isn't." he responded very nervously, they were indeed trapped and he knew it. "Hiei we have to stop this ride."

Hiei nodded and was about to get when it violently turned again. The end behind them suddenly detached and tumbled off the tracks. Bloody screams filled the air, as they hit the scythe of the reaper and hit the ground. Hiei turned watched then turned his attention back in front waiting for an opportunity to make a move. The ride turned again making it's way to the grim reaper scythe that was hit, it was now too low.

"Get down!" screamed out Yusuke as he saw the metal scythe coming towards them.

Komada stared in horror as he saw it coming at him, but he could't move in time. His body was viciously cut in half blowing the pieces to the passengers behind him. Everyone screamed in horror as the ride came to a stop upside down. Seeing the opportunity Hiei got ready to release himself till he saw that Kurama's full arm was trapped painfully between the belt and the chair.

"Kurama?" he asked then paused as he herd Keiko screamed.

"Keiko, don't let go!" commanded Yusuke.

"I can't!" she cried and slipped off.

"Keiko!" screamed out Yusuke as he released himself to catch her.

He indeed caught her and turned his body to endure the fall. Falling through a few tracks he finally hit the bottom. Brown eyes opened wide in shock as a pole went streight through his chest. Keiko screamed again as she realized what has just happened.

"Urameshi!" screamed out Kazuma as he was holding onto Yukina.

"I can't hold on!" Kaito screamed out as he also let go.

Yanagisawa, trying to save him, caught his hand but then he also slipped off by the weight.

"Damn it." said Hiei as he witnessed one by one is comrades falling.

"Hiei, help me shake the ride." said Kurama

Hiei nodded and they tried shaking it to go backwards. Sadly... it went forwards... Everyone screamed in horror as the ride started again. Hiei whom had had enough decided that by the time his opportunity comes, they would all be dead. Taking the risk he jumped into the empty seat where Yanagasawa and Kaito were. The ride twisted and went side ways forcing him to hold on. Yukina being so slim accidently slipped through her chair. She screamed and Kazuma caught her by the hand.

"I won't let go." he said bravely.

"Kazuma." she said tearfully.

But just then a pole hit her body making her fly into pieces from how fast they were going. Kuwabara stared in horror as he held the limb in his hand.

"Yukina?...Yukina!" he screamed in pain as the ride twisted back in place.

Hiei stared in horror as he witnessed the pieces of his sister fly through the air. The coaster rattled and Kurama was still trying to find away to release himself. They went upside down again and this time Shizuru let go, Kido tried to catch her but he missed her hand. Screamin she was easily caught by Kurama whom had to stand up to catch her.

"Hold on." he directed as they went through the three circles.

Shizuru was spun violently in the air constantly pulling at the foxes now broken arm, but he dared not release her. Kuwabara feeling no reason to live, didn't bother in holding on. Letting go he fell off the coaster.

"Kuwabara!" called out Kurama snapping the fire demon back into reality.

Hiei quickly caught the carrot heads hand and was almost pulled out from the weight.

"Have you lost your mind." Hiei asked.

"Let go." he commanded as they approached the final large circle.

"I don't take orders from weaklings." Hiei stated holding on tightly as they were both out of there seats hanging in midair. Hiei suddenly paused staring directly into Kuwabara's sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said dryly "I was suppose to take care of your sister, but I failed. This is the tone I decided to pay." he said as he gripped Hiei's wrist. Since it was Hiei's right arm he screamed out in pain loosing grip on Kuwabara.

"Kazuma !" Cried out his broken hearted sister as she tried to reach out for him.

"No Shizuru!" commanded Kurama still keeping hold of her as she struggled free.

"No!" she cried out.

Hiei closed his eyes in pain, then opened it determinedly. Climbing up the coaster to stand on the tracks the coaster went backward. Since Kurama had Shizuru upside down, going backwards put both of there weight on his arm snapping it in half. Kurama gave out a bloody cry as the bone stuck out of it. Shizuru screamed out in pain, horror and fear as the coaster flipped off the tracks. Hiei whom was still standing on the top of the tracks stared in horror as his best friend and the fools sister was thrown viciously into the air and against the other tracks.

"Nooo!" he screamed out.

Ruby red eyes opened fearfully, looking around he noticed that he was back in the roller coaster sitting next to Kurama. It was as if nothing happened, everyone sat in the same way they were before they took off.

"It's called a roller coaster, it's an invention humans created for having fun." the fox explained as he put his stuff in the little bag. Suddenly the stuff fell through for there was a whole in it.

"oops." Kurama commented as he watched it fall through it.

Hiei's eyes widened in horror, that's exactly what he said before. Looking at the clock he saw that it was exactly 7:13 sweat trecked down the fired demon as he lifted up a bit and saw Kazuma and Yukina making out.

"Here we go!" screamed out Yusuke as it started to go.

"Stop!" screamed out Hiei as he began to struggle with the seat belt. Kurama stared at him in shock. "Let me off!" he screamed slightly pleadingly.

"Whats wrong with that kid." called out one of the managers.

"Hiei, calm down." Kurama said calmly.

"No, It's going crash!" he yelled as he struggled.

Everyone stared at Hiei in confusion. He didn't normally act like that.

"Let him off." said the manager as he took hold of Hiei.

Hiei pulled off and fearfully pulled away from the ride.

"don't get on it, it'll kill you!" he screamed out almost panicking.

"Hiei whats gotten into you?" asked Yusuke now trying to get out seeing as though something was wrong with his friend.

"Is that your brother?" asked the manager.

"What?" he responded sounding almost amused.

The manager took hold of him. "We have some rules about people like you."

"Hey, hey!" he said as he was dragged of out of the coaster, Keiko fallowing after him.

Kazuma and Yukina eyed each other then followed.

"Your leaving?" asked his friends.

"Yeah, gotta check whats up with the short stuff." Kuwabara responded as he followed them. "Coming sis?"

"Nah, this is the last day of the carnival so I'd rather not waist my opportunity." she said ignoring what had just happened. "Besides... enjoy." she said as the ride continued to go up.

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kaito, Yanagisawa, and Kurama all followed the Manager whom literally had to drag Hiei out.

"What's wrong with you." said the manager in an angry tone. "Where's you parents?"

Hiei kept on struggling and was fixing to bight the guy when Kurama butted in.

"Please sir, he's with me... He's not used to these kind of rides." Kurama said getting ready to defend Hiei when all of a sudden, there were vicious screams that filled the air. Turning around, the gang stared in horror as the the roller coaster began to crash...


	2. The elevator

**Author: Review for the next chapter.**

Hiei pov

It's been a week since the incident, there was a funeral dedicated to the lives that were lost. Families came, Kuwabara cried, I stayed away... There was no way I could have faced the fool, not after what had happened to his sister. Sitting in an old tree, I was engaged into my own world. I actually have foreseen an event before it had happened and it yet I still did nothing about it.

"You really should have gone to the funeral." whispered a soft voice from below me.

I didn't respond, I know what he wanted to know, what he wanted to ask, but what was there to explain if not even I knew what had happened.

"Hiei?" he asked seeming a bit lost at words.

"Don't you have someone else to bother, fox?" I ask trying to make him leave.

He doesn't. Instead he quietly sits beneath me. It's quiet. I'm nervous. The fox seems calm, but I know what he's thinking. I close my eyes in attempt to calm myself down.

"It's almost 3 o clock right now, do you mind to accompany me to Yusuke's ramen stand?" he asked.

Stupid fox, despite everything that has happened he wants me to go out with him to visit Yusuke? Opening my eyes, I looked down at him in frustration. My heart stopped, there lying beneath me in a pool of blood was Yusuke's dear soul mate. Bloody clear eyes stared back at me.

"Help me!" she groaned inhuman-like.

She reached out towards me, and I reached for her.

"Hiei!" She called out sounding strangely like Kurama.

My eyes shot open, since when was it closed? My body hit something soft, shocked green eyes stared up at me... Kurama... but, where was Keiko?

"Hiei, are you alright?" he asked me.

Alright! how the hell did he get under me? My body trembled as I got off him... What the hell was that?

"You really should be careful." he advised me as he pointed up.

I looked at him then back up at the tree... did I fall?... did I actually fall out of the tree? The fox chuckled.

"It's almost 3 o clock right now, do you mind to accompany me to Yusuke's ramen stand?" he asked.

My heart sank, didn't he just ask me that? I felt strange, some what worried. I chuckled, how pathetic; there was no reason to be so alarmed. I mean it was only a dream... hopefully...

Keiko Pov

"See you tomorrow!" I said to my coworkers as I left the office.

Things have been really strange without Shizuru, it was as if there was something missing. Tears wielded in my eyes as I remembered all the good times we had together. Now, now I shouldn't be like this not when I'm about to go out with Yusuke. Clicking the button, I waited patiently for the doors to open. People exited and I entered alongside a couple of other people. The elevator was just beautiful with a full view of the outside world.

"Going down?" asked the gentlemen next to me.

"Yes sir." I responded as he clicked the down button.

Strangely we didn't go up, we went down.

"Dude, we need to go down!" said the man from right next to me.

The gentlemen seemed a bit confused as he repentantly pushed the down button. It didn't stop nor go down, we just kept going higher and higher till finally we reached the top floor. The doors didn't open...

"Are we stuck?" I asked while the men tried to open the door.

"No need to worry mam, we will be out in a jiffy!" said the gentleman.

I knew I should have gotten out earlier...

"People please keep calm, a technician is on it's way." said the speaker.

Hiei Pov

"Sorry we're closed-... ah hey guys!" Said Yusuke as he was closing up the place.

"Yusuke." greeting the red head "Your closing early?"

"Oh yeah, Keiko wants me to pick her up at three o clock sharp." he explained a bit annoyed. "She wants to go see a dumb movie."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kurama said inviting himself and getting me annoyed, I honestly don't want to see a dumb human movie.

"What, you want to come?" he asked sounding quite excited. "Fine with me, maybe we can also get Kuwabara to come with us!"

Kurama smiled kindly as they engaged into a light conversation, Yusuke obviously trying to avoid picking up his girlfriend on time. I felt very uneasy, something wasn't right. Was it because of what happened the last time we went out or was it because I was worried about the detectives girlfriend?

"Shouldn't we be meeting up with your mate, detective." I said immediately cutting the conversation between the two.

Both males look at me confusedly; I knew I sounded nervous, but right now I don't care... my heart is racing, something happening and it is going to happen now.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." he lied playfully.

Keiko pov

It's been a while since we gotten stuck, there was a technician on the roof of the elevator. Looking at the elevators clock I noticed it was exactly three o four... looks like someones going to complain after he rescues me. I smiled, Yusuke was so not the romantic type, but that didn't mean he was never there for me. All of a sudden the elevator shook.

"What was that?" I asked a bit alarmed.

"Calm down mam we'll be alright!" said the gentlemen from beside me.

"Shut up man!" Yelled the other male.

"Calm down."

"I said shut up!"

I felt very uneasy as the two argued; suddenly the other man threw a punch.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

The man went to throw another punch and I tried to stop him. He turned at me with a dark expression and I felt a huge hand come across my face sending me flying at the glass wall making it crack. Blood dripped down my face as my vision blurred. There were sounds of fighting in the back, but I couldn't make it out... Yusuke... where are you?

I looked back and the other two boys, they were wrestling on the floor. I was scared, I wanted Yusuke, I wanted to get out of here! The elevator doors opened, but instead of being leveled with the other room we were just below it. I don't care, I just want to get out of here! Jumping up I was able to hold on and pull myself up. I was half way through between the floor and the elevator when I herd a scream from behind me.

"Get down!" was all I herd when the elevator began to drop crushing my back in between the floor and the elevator.

I can't move... I can't scream... pain... the elevator kept dropping snapping my back, blood gushed out of my mouth. I can't breathe... red... everything is red. I'm crying now, it is also red. The men behind me, are pushing me forward, the circuits are snapping, voices are screaming. There becoming quieter by the second. Liquid is running down my ears... it's hurting me... Yusuke where are you? Blood is running down my nose I cant breathe, I'm suffocating. Yusuke please, please help me! There was a horrifying snapping sound, soft screams filled the air, my back was free, but so was my body as I fell back into the elevator...

Yusuke pov

Hiei doesn't look too well, me and Kurama keep looking back at him as we wait for Keiko to come out of the building. He's staring at the floor, he seems anxious which is strange since I've never seen him like this before.

"Wow, this is a new record." I said breaking the silence. "normally she's out by two fifty, three o clock. It's three o five." I said looking back at Kurama.

He smiled at me kindly making me bight my bottom lip, he's such a girl. I opened my mouth to continue the conversation when suddenly I caught sight of my snobby Inspector.

"Is that the Inspector that gives you hard time?" Kurama asked me as he eyed the man.

"Yeah he's such a dumb ah-." I was about to curse the guy out till I saw Kurama walking over towards him. "Kurama, don't go over there." I begged, I really didn't want Kurama to get in the middle.

The fox looked back at me as he was half way across the road, his kind soft features quickly became fearful and pale.

"Yusuke!" he screamed out in pure horror.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. There was a huge crashing sound, I opened my eyes to see Hiei above me. Scarlet eyes stared blankly beside me; what the hell happened? I turned my head slightly to see what he was staring at, what he had saved me from, and my heart dropped. There was an elevator on the floor where I was standing, there were dead people in it. The fact that an elevator almost crushed me didn't scare me, the dead people's face didn't make my heart drop; it was the fact that my girlfriend was half way out cover in blood from head to toe.

"Keiko?" I whispered, my blood froze as my heart began to race. "Keiko, Keiko!" I screamed. My greatest fear has happened and whats worse... I could have done something about it... here I stand before my dear Keiko, she lays lifeless before me. Bloody tears are placed on her terrified face, she was my world and just like she came crashing down so did my world...

**Author: trust me i was stuck for three hours in a freakin elevator, it is not pretty, but it did inspire me to write this up.**


	3. construction

**Author: Just got back from vacation and ready to continue. Review for the next chapter.**

**Hiei pov**

She died, she actually died. Sitting in the waiting room I watched Kurama try to calm down the detective. It was meaningless, it was quiet obvious that the boy was delusional.

"She can't be dead, she just can't!" he cried out as Kurama held onto him keeping him into a tight embrace. The boy twisted and turned pained by her death.

"Yusuke please!" Kurama begged him to calm down. Holding onto him the detective still fought stuck in his own world.

"I should have been there! I should have been on time!" he cried out tears dripping down his features.

"Even if you were on time, there would have been nothing you could have done." Kurama told the boy in effort to comfort him.

He looked at me, eyes pleading for me to say something. I turned away, nothing I say could have changed anything. Kuwabara surprised me as he stormed in with Yukina.

"What happened to Keiko?" he asked opening his big mouth and making the detective look even worse. What an idiot, he could have kept his mouth shut.

Kurama gave him a small sad look then faced the floor, that alone told Kuwabara everything. Tears dripped down my sisters face as she also understood what has happened, tear gems gently hit the floor beneath her. Standing up, I felt this was enough.

"Mr. Hiei?" Whispered Yukina as I was about to leap out the window.

I stopped dead in my tracks hearing the sounds of drills and shouts.

"You wouldn't mind staying for a while do you?" she asked me within the noise.

I turned to face her, but the horror I saw took my breath away. Shards of glass stuck out of my dear sweet sisters body. Her eyes were as red as the blood that surrounded her, her face was as white as snow and her body was covered in gruesome scars. I pulled back stunned by this sudden vision.

"Mr Hiei?" she asked me with a strangled voice.

I bumped back into the fool, he gave me a strange dark and angry expression.

"Whats wrong with you?" he asked me furious about how I was acting after someone had just died.

I looked back at him then at Yukina, nothing... she had no cuts, no bruises and most importantly no blood on her. All eyes were on me, especially Yukina. I muttered some sort of an apology and left out the window, something foul was in the making... and I'm going to stop it.

**Kurama pov**

Poor Yusuke, out of all the things to have happened he had to have lost the one person most dearest to him. As I accompanied Kuwabara and Yukina home, I looked back at the hospital. Yusuke was still there; Keiko was dead yet he still couldn't let her go. I don't blame him, I know I wouldn't let go neither.

"Hey Kurama?" asked Kuwabara snapping me out of my thoughts "What the hell was wrong with Hiei?"

I looked at him a bit puzzled myself, Hiei seemed pretty off ever since the incident at the carnival yet he hasn't seen the demon till just recently.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't be able to answer that, I'm not even certain." I explained as the carrot head folded his arms seeming a bit suspicious of the fire demon.

"I don't know, that guy has been acting very strange lately." he commented reminding me of the previous events.

Hiei did seem to have been in such a hurry to pick up Keiko yet... oh what on earth am I thinking, Hiei would never do such a thing to Yusuke. We took a short cut home through a construction area, there was no sign telling us not to trespass so that meant it was still opened to the public. I jumped a bit startled at the sound of loud drills.

"Oh so there building another mall here." I stated seeing as though the place was under construction. There weren't that many people on the ground but their sure was a lot of loud sounds that filled the air. Kuwabara also took a look a bit surprised since he hasn't seen this area for a long time.

"Yeah, I guess so." he said as he began to take in the environment.

"I think it's just lovely." said Yukina making him smile.

I also smiled; with Yukina around, Kuwabara was taking his sisters death pretty well.

"Hey you three!" shouted one of the workers as he walked over to us frightening Yukina. "It's dangerous here, leave immediately!"

I frowned pretty annoyed at the mans tone of voice and manners for he purposely tried to scare Yukina. There was no reason for the man to yell as if he owned the side walk.

"Excuse me sir, if this street was closed you should have had a sign stating so." I pointed out.

The man gave me a dirty look, I didn't care he was very disrespectful.

"I don't appreciate you yelling at us when you yourself made the mistake of not shutting down the area." I continued putting the man in his place.

The man cracked an ugly smile, his teeth was twisted with a yellowish green tone.

"You have quite a mouth, for a pretty girl." he complimented. "Maybe you should try closing it more often then you close your legs."

He did not just tell me that! I could feel my face twist with anger and disgust.

"Say that again and I'll take care of you myself." defended Kuwabara not showing any tolerance whats so ever for the man.

The man laughed as if something was funny.

"How cute." he said and then belch.

I backed up from the stench of alcohol, this man was unsurprisingly intoxicated and was becoming very irritating. Kuwabara gave him a dark look that told me that if he attacked the worker, he will not be so easily stopped.

"It's alright." I told Kuwabara in attempt to calm him down and leave, but sadly the boy was much more difficult then that.

"Hell no, that bastard is not going to get away with insulting anyone of my friends!" he said as he gently placed Yukina back behind him.

The man looked very dirty yet he was very heavy structured. Yet despite his body figure, Kuwabara could still make him look worse then his teeth.

"Oh really, so then are you going to defend your pretty bit-!" the second the man was about to utter another insult he was down against the pavement with Kuwabara violently on top of him beating the mans face in.

"Kazuma stop!" cried out Yukina.

"Stand back." I told the girl as I took hold of Kuwabara and pulled him off the man.

With my back turned against the man I suddenly felt a strong force hit me in the back of my head knocking me down onto the muddy concrete floor. My vision blurred for a split second, I believe Kuwabara called out my name. My world was spinning yet I tried to force myself to sit up. Pain, my ankle was in pain.

"Kurama!" cried Kuwabara sounding very frightened.

Turning my attention down to my leg I was surprised to see that the floor I was laying on was not only under construction, but had many metal loose bars sticking out of it. Luckily it was only my ankle that was pierced and not my whole body.

"You bastard!" screamed out Kuwabara as the man laughed wildly.

Kuwabara tackled the man and they both fell on top of a conveyor belt system. I watch them in shock, I helped the guy and how does he repay me, by hitting me?

"Kazuma!" cried Yukina.

Turning my attention back to the other two I noticed that they were moving up towards something. Forcing my ankle out of the metal bar , I took a closer look at the object that was a head of the two fighters. It was a big wood chipper!

"Kuwabara get off the conveyor system!" I shouted out fearful for the boys life, catching the carrot heads attention.

Kuwabara looked at me with a surprised expression on his face and stood up to jump off, when the guy beaten up as he was attacked him from behind. Kuwabara hit the side of the machine and his arm went right through it getting caught.

"Kuwabara!" I cried out.

There was no way the boy could get off in time now; If I didn't turn off the machine, Kuwabara was going to be chipped into a million pieces.

"Kurama, I'm stuck!" cried out Kuwabara as he tried to free himself.

"Hold on!" I called out to him then turned to Yukina to give her directions "go get help!"

"Right!" she agreed.

Who in there right mind would turn this thing on when there isn't even wood on the conveyor system. It didn't make sense to me as I tried to make my way to the conveyor system. My vision blurred as I tried to find the switches, the fool had to have hit me with something heavy for me to have felt this nauseous.

"Help, somebody please help us!" the girl cried out to the workers.

It was no use, the sounds of construction was too loud. Fiddling with the switches I became frustrated, Kuwabara was getting closer and closer to the wood chipper and with my leg damaged there was no way I could make it up there in time to save him.

"Damn it!" I cursed my ignorance.

"Pretty girls shouldn't play with men toys." said the man still standing free on the conveyor system.

"Get off!" I cried out as the man as he laughed wildly and danced "You'll be killed, seven- fourteen you'll all die!"

The man laughter soon became pure horror as he began to realize that he was in danger. My gaze widened in horror as the man lost his balance and fell into the wood chipper, screams filled the air as the sounds of bones breaking and bones snapping pierced my ears, blood shot out of the pipe like rain over me. Yukina screamed as we were showered with bits and pieces. Kuwabara also screamed as he witnessed everything from his front view.

"Help!" he cried out in fear.

He was too close to the wood chipper, there was no way I was going to let Kuwabara get hurt. Despite the pain I was in, I Leaped onto the conveyor system and ran for Kuwabara. Taking hold of him I did my best to free him, but my vision was so flurry I couldn't make out what was what.

"What the hell are you doing? Your going to get yourself killed!" Kuwabara told me in attempt to get me to leave him. "Leave, save yourself!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" I said as I held on to him and placed myself in a position to block the passage that led to the wood chipper.

"Kurama there is no way you can block that thing!" Kuwabara said as if he was reading my mind.

I didn't care, too many lives were lost and I wasn't bound to let Kuwabara get hurt under my watch.

"keep your body firm!" I commanded as we approached the wood chipper, spreading my legs I got ready to put my legs on the borders of the hopper till suddenly we began to slow down. Looking back down a smile graced my face as I saw the little fire demon toying with the control systems.

"Hiei!" I called out catching his attention.

The boy looked at me with a look I've never in my life have ever seen displayed on the boys face. He looked scared, my feet suddenly made impact with the hopper, pain throbbed in my ankle as I pressed on it keeping me and Kuwabara from proceeding any further.

"Damn it!" screamed out Hiei as he left his post and ran towards the conveyor system. Panicking, he tore open one of the caps where the cords laid tangled within one another.

"Hiei hurry!" I said not able to sustain both mine and Kuwabara's weight any longer.

Suddenly Hiei stuck out his arm in and pulled out all of the cords. The system sparked and shocked but at last it stopped. My heart was pounding, I honestly thought that we were going to be grinned in a wood chipper. My legs suddenly went numb and my body relaxed against Kuwabara, thank goodness it was all over.

"What in tar nations is wrong with you children!" called out a older worker as he saw me and Kuwabara sitting right in front of the wood chipper.

The worker was riding a cherry picker when Yukina spotted him, seeing as though that finally someone has spotted them she quickly ran over in front the machine.

"Stop!" she cried in order to get the workers attention.

The driver saw Yukina and quickly turned so that he wouldn't harm the girl, the top part with the worker spun violently in the air and slammed into the huge glass window.

"Yukina!" screamed Hiei as he saw what was coming, he violently pulled on his arm to run to her aid sadly it was caught in the cords.

The shards fell and Yukina screamed, blood gushed out from the girls body. I stared in horror as the sharp object completely disfigured the girls whole body.

"What happened, whats going on?" asked Kuwabara from below me completely unaware of what had happened to his dear Yukina.

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak. This was all my fault, how could I have been so foolish as to have asked a young girl to go get help in a dangerous area such as this.

**Hiei pov**

Yukina?... no she can't be dead, she just can't. The cords finally snapped releasing my arm and I ran towards my dear sister. She looked just like my prediction. Covered in blood she laid before me glass shards sticking out of her like a voodoo doll, she had one in her throat many in her chest and she was missing a full leg from a giant shard. She coughed blood.

"Mr Hiei?" she asked me in the same strangled voice.

"Shh, don't talk." I told her as I caressed her face comforting her from the pain she was in.

She was loosing too much blood, a red liquid gushed down her red lips as she tried to tell me something. loosing air, her coughs soon turned to wheezing sounds, her body shook and rattled. I held onto her tightly.

"She's having a seizure!" yelled a human. "Get help!"

"Yukina, don't leave me." I begged.

Her blood was all over me as she shook in my arms more blood dropped from her mouth ans spat at my face as I cradled her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I apologized as the voices around me grew louder.

The shaking finally stopped, her painful red eyes stared at me motionlessly. There were lights everywhere, I didn't care. Here I am with my sister in my arms, she is dead, I could have saved her. I could have saved her life, but I didn't... she is dead and it is all my fault...


	4. mental breakdown

**Author: Warning, do not eat; people with soft stomachs shouldn't read this fic, it contains blood and gore. Review for the next chapter.**

**Hiei pov**

Sitting in the corner of a white room, I'm exhausted. I haven't slept for days, I don't care... Humans watch me and question me. I don't know why, I never answered them or dared to ask. I haven't seen the sun in days, it doesn't matter it's not worth it knowing I have no reason to live. Leaning against the wall my body began to shiver, it's freezing cold. Closing my eyes, I slowly began to recall how I came here. Yukina laid dead in my arms, humans ran at us, they were trying to take her from me. She was already dead yet they still wanted to take her from me. I lost my mind; I don't remember everything I did, but I do remember that there were many people on top of me. I remember being strapped and dragged inside a humans transportation, and then being questioned in a closed room. I don't remember what I said, if I said anything, or what they asked. I believe that they wanted answers from me, answers not even I knew. Opening my eyes, a man enters my room in a white cloak, he's been bothering me day in and day out.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked me.

I didn't answer him, I didn't even flinch, I didn't care to... I don't know where I was, why I was here, or how long I was going to stay here. I just wanted him to leave, to get out and leave me alone. My chest tightened, I'm in pain, how could I be in pain when I have no injuries. I just wanted to die, why couldn't it have been me? Why did she, the girl everybody loved, the girl that wouldn't even harm a fly have to die; while I a wondering soul with no hope have to plagued the earth with my existence?

"Child, I am not against you, I am only trying to help you!" he said again finally loosing his patience with me, since I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying.

I didn't care to, exhausted my mind craved to sleep but my body didn't respond. Laying my head against the wall I continued to stare at the corner of the wall as he spoke meaningless words to me.

**Kurama pov**

It's been six days since Yukina's and Keiko's death and six days since Hiei was put in rehabilitation. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and myself have been going crazy looking for a way to get custody over Hiei since he had almost killed a cop. 52 hours; I've been 52 hours straight on this damn computer, nothing useful but a bunch of phone numbers. Yusuke is on the phone, probably arguing with another lawyer. There isn't much we can do, it's not like we had money. Luckily for us, Atsuko knew many strange people that could help us out. A cup of coffee was placed right besides me, I looked at it for a brief moment before acknowledging the person beside me. My step brother stood next to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Brother, are you alright?" he asked me in such a light tone of voice.

Looking back at the computer I continued to type.

"I'll be fine as soon as we get Hiei out." I said as I continued to type.

He sat next to me and laid his head against my shoulder, he seemed very upset. I don't blame him, I have been neglecting everything for days now including myself. I was responsible for Yukina's death and now Hiei is in a Psychiatric rehabilitation because of my foolishness. My finger tips are now trembling and aching, my head is pounding, why can't I find anything! My cellphone went off making me jump nervously.

"He- hello?" I said sounding very husky, I guess I didn't realize how long have I been misusing my voice.

"Minamino, it's Kaito." said the boy on the phone.

"I know." I responded impatiently.

"You seem stressed-" he said again trying to engage into a conversation.

"Get to the point." I honestly didn't want to speak, I just wanted to fix my mistakes and set things straight.

"I have the information you wanted. It seems as though only family members can have any give and take with any criminal or health issues." he explained sounding a little disappointed.

Shutting my eyes I began to think of a solution.

"I understand, keep in touch." I said as I hanged up on him and continued to type on the computer.

"Who was that?" asked Yusuke as he walked back in the room I was in.

"Kaito." I responded. "He told me everything I have already known."

"Great." he responded sadistically as he laid down on the couch.

"I may have an idea that might work." I said as I began to tap into an illegal site. "You mentioned before that your father used to hang around women right?" I said bringing up a conversation that we had along time ago.

"Yeah..." he muttered as he began to fiddle with a bottle of sake.

"Since no one can find your father, I am going to make a fake profile claiming that Hiei is your brother." I explained as I started to type in the profile.

"Wha- what?" asked Yusuke a bit shocked.

"There's no way neither my or Kuwabara's family could fit another individuals profile, since your mother is young and is single it is most convenient that she could half a half son somewhere." I explained keeping my pose.

Yusuke actually laughed out loud.

"And your so serious!" he said making me stop and stare at him.

It's been a while since I actually looked at him. He was laughing but I could see he was also crying. He looked broken, his hair was a dull color and quite messy, he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was much more thinner then usual.

"You look terrible." I blurted out.

Yusuke looked at me with a surprise look.

"Well so do you fox boy!" he said slightly annoyed.

I gave him a quick small smile then resumed back to my work. I needed to finish this, I needed to get Hiei out now, this was all my fault, Yukina was dead and it was all my fault. As I typed Yusuke chugged down the huge bottle he had, I didn't bother in stopping him. How could I, the boy was suffering and as much as drinking doesn't solve anything I didn't have the strength to stop him. Six hour went by, my brother was gone he left some time ago. Yusuke was asleep, at least the alcohol served some purpose. I had finally finished the profile, I felt as though I had cramps on my finger tips. Standing up I almost tumbled over, the room was spinning making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Using the wall as my support I finally reached the couch and let myself crash down, surprisingly it wasn't as soft as I had expected it to be. Trying to regain my focus I was shocked to see Yusuke's face only inches away from me. My face flushed a deep red, as the raven haired boys warm chocolate eyes opened. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, my heart was pounded loudly in my chest as I stared into those eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but I felt so dry and swollen that nothing came out. Applying pressure on the cushions I tried my best to push of him or at least get into a less embarrassing position. Just as I thought things couldn't have gotten any more queer my hair was snagged onto the boys buttons making me enabled to get off the boys chest. I couldn't breath, I must admit I had a huge crush on the boy and I was doing a perfect job ruining it.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

His face seemed confused yet concerned. My heart stopped as the boy sat up, my face flushed even brighter, I was now sitting face to face on the boys lap. Yusuke seemed to have noticed since he also blushed. I attempted to get off one more time yet my locks were locked on tightly to the boys buttons. I winced a bit in pain as the strands of hair didn't release themselves from their captivity. Soft hands gently took hold of the strands of hair and slowly began to untangle them from the buttons. The second I was free, I panicked. I quickly got off him and left through the door.

"Kurama!" called out Yusuke sounding very worried.

I didn't respond, I was too embarrassed to say or do anything. Running down the steps, I took them two at a time. Turning the corner I finally came to a halt, what on earth am I doing? I'm so stressed out that I just acted like a complete nutcase, maybe I should calm down before I go back inside. Taking a step I herd a strange squeaking sound making me jump up a bit. Rats ran past me and down the sewers, in such a peculiar pattern causing me to feel slightly uneasy as if something bad was about to happen. Taking in a deep breath I began to make my way down the street; I really should copy the files and send it to the police station, but it would rather risky since they seen my face countless times. I could be accused of false identification, maybe this would be a perfect time to call Kaito for some aid...

**Kaito pov**

I just got home from grocery shopping, my house was a complete mess due to the fact I have been studying for my finals. Dishes was piled in the sink, papers and books were all over the counter, trash papers and more books were on the table and the floor. Pushing aside a couple of books I finally found the phone where I checked my messages. Sadly there was none, so I took my coffee and sat down at my computer where I began to study some more. The world of science is quite a thought depending on how you look at it, but something snapped me out of my concentration, there was an annoying scratching sound within the wall. Stopping what I was doing, I lifted up and leaned against the wall. It sounded like rats, moving back I accidentally elbowed my cup causing it to fall over and spill.

"just perfect." I said as I picked up the cup to take it back to the sink. I hardly remembered that I had the computer on.

Walking into the kitchen I went to put my cup away till my eyes caught sight of an envelop. I smiled as I picked it up and let the object slide into my hand. It was a small yet pretty ring, it's been six months since I've been dating this girl. Walking over to place my cup in the sink I tripped over a couple of my books and dropped my ring in the sink.

"Oh no!" I muttered as I clumsily stood up and began to take the plates out of the sink. The ring tumbled down the drain as I made space to grab it. "Curse my intuitions!"

Taking everything out of the sink I forced my hand down the drain to pull it out. I actually got it, but my hand was now stuck. My cellphone rang, with my free hand I answered it.

"How can I help Minamino-san?" I asked still trying to pull my hand out.

"Kaito... well I have a favor to ask you." he said sounding very stressed out.

I smiled to myself, it's not everyday that your adversary calls for your help, though in my case he might need to help me out before I can help him out.

"Ok, but on one condition." I said teasing the boy a bit.

"And what is that?" he asked sounding a bit curious

"I'm stuck." I said. All of a sudden I swore I herd him chuckling, that's when I knew he was tired. I mean Minamino has always smiled and was really polite yet I never once herd him actually chuckle.

"Of course, I'm heading your way now. I'll be there in five min." he said.

"Fine here, I'll be waiting." I said as this time I hanged up on him.

Smiling I tossed my cellphone on the side and took hold of the soap too see if I could slip my hand out. My cellphone fell on top of the piled and then slipped, flipping on the switch for the garbage disposal. My eyes widened in horror as I herd the angry sounds of the garbage disposal.

"Oh fuk!" I screamed as I realized what was going to happen.

I screamed in pain and agony as the garbage disposal began to grind up my hand. It won't let go of me, I pulled and I pulled, but no matter what I did it just wouldn't let go of me. I screamed out for help and in pain as I violently pulled on my arm. Finally after all my efforts I pulled it out. My hand was completely molded and disfigured, it didn't even look like a hand anymore. I was losing blood, running to my living to grab something to stop the bleeding I stepped on a rat. It squeaked catching me by surprise and causing me to fall. Instinctively I put down my right hand which turned out to be my grind hand.

**Kurama pov**

Walking up the steps of an old apartment, I felt very uneasy. I honestly liked it better when Kaito was living with his mother.

"Excuse me." said a man that walked past me carrying a giant plasma TV.

"no problem." I said as I moved to the side. "Oh a sir, do you know what time it is?"

The man grinned evilly at me with similar teeth like the guy who fought Kuwabara.

"It's exactly six-eleven." he said before disappearing up the stairs.

I watched him leave a bit suspiciously then ignored it as I turned my attention back towards Kaito's door number. I was about to knock on the door when I herd a breath taking scream.

"Kaito?" I called. There was no response just a constant chorus of cries, I quickly tried to open the door, it was locked. "Kaito, answer me!" I cried almost pleadingly.

Jiggling the handle I had had enough, even in my nauseous state I was able to kick the door down. Running in the room I came across the kitchen, the garbage disposal was on and there was blood all over the floor. I followed it, it lead me to the living room. My eyes widened as I saw Kaito clutching onto his hand. It was covered in blood and it was missing most of it's bits and pieces.

"Kaito!" I screamed out.

The boy sat up to look at me and his computer exploded, blowing up his head along with it. His blood splattered all over my face and body. I screamed completely devastated about everything that happened. I mean this couldn't have been real, there is no way that all of this could happen. I turned and ran out of the room completely frantic about the whole situation. I ran down the zig zag stairs and was to take off running like a crazy person when strong arms took hold of me, looking up at the figure, I saw Kaito's old friend Yanagisawa.

"What happened?" he asked me as he shook me, he sounded very concerned.

I try to open my mouth to talk but I was so shook-en up that I wasn't even thinking clearly. Yanagisawa's face became fearful once he noticed that I had blood all over my face.

"Look out!" screamed out a man from above us.

A plasma TV dropped from the top floor, I saw it, and just as it was about to crush Yanagisawa, I pushed him out of the way.

**Hiei pov**

"Kurama!" I screamed out waking up from the nightmare.

Breathing heavily and sweating I knew I had to get out. I have already lost enough people, there was no way I was going to lose Kurama too. I immediately stood up and began to bang on the place, I needed to get out and now. Suddenly the door opened and many humans in white jackets entered with strange looking needles. They came at me and I took on all of them in an instant, knocking them all out cold. Running through the hallways I exited through one of the open windows.

**Kurama pov**

The police came, the hospital came, the firefighters came and even Kaito's girlfriend came. The man whom had the plasma claimed that a theft had attacked him for his TV, since no one was really injured there was no charges pressed against him. The cops said I was lucky to have only received a scratch from the television yet that was brave to have saved my friend. I didn't care for their opinion, I just wanted to know, what in Inari's name happened to Kaito. I knew he was stuck but he never mentioned that he was in pain nor in any danger.

"Is there any family members that you would like to contact?" asked one of the cops.

I shook my head not wanting to answer him, wrapped in a blanket I was completely shook-en up that I couldn't even breath. A cop walked over towards the cop that was talking to me. I recognized him from the construction area, so I covered my head with the blanket and listened to their conversation.

"It seems like some short kid with spiky black hair with a white starburst, had escaped from a psychiatric hospital nearby." he said to the cop.

"What, you can't be serious! There is no way a kid could escape such a well guarded place." responded the other cop.

My heart stopped, there was only one person he knew with that description and that was Hiei. I stood up and sneaked past the cops, making my way to the subway. I had to find Hiei before they do.

**Yusuke pov**

It's six-eleven, where the hell is Kurama. He seemed very upset earlier, yet it was very disturbing that have been dying and the fox was no where to be found! Feeling very frustrated, I turned on the TV to relax myself. The fox was clearly exhausted, yet it worried me that he wasn't very stable. A smile slowly crept on my face; now that I'm thinking about it, why was the fox on top of me? Hopefully he didn't drink any of the sake I had. I've known the fox for sometime now, yet there was still so much I wanted to know about him. Despite the fact that the fox hasn't been taking care of himself the last few days, he still had a light scent of roses. I honestly have no idea what he was doing on me, but somehow I don't care. I mean I did but I didn't... suddenly a news breaking scene snapped me out of my thoughts. Kaito's apartment was on TV...

**Hiei pov**

Running past many humans I finally came to a stop at the park, it was freezing cold, I had no time to change, I'd probably go fetch my stuff some other time; if I had time. Where could Kurama be, how were people dying so strangely, why was this happening? Suddenly a news paper caught my attention, picking it up it read " A tragedy at the carnivals 180th celebration." with a picture of the contraction that almost killed us. What if, we had died in that accident? What if, I had kept my mouth shut and we had never survived? Arms wrapped around me startling me, I looked up very surprised to see the fox holding onto me tightly. I never thought the day would come where I was actually glad to be in his embrace. He was alive, a bit shaken, but alive.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered almost sounding close enough to a whimper.

What had happened to my dear friend, he seemed almost broken. He didn't look at me, but nor did he turn from me.

"I am so very much sorry, I-I should have been more careful, I-I should have payed more attention." he said half way stuttering.

Did he believe that it was his fault, that Yukina had died because of him? Did he think I was put away for his doings? Taking in a deep breath, I knew I had to tell him what was happening to me.

"It's not your fault." I said trying to calm down the fox. Kurama already had enough guilt with everything that had happened to him as a thief, there was no need for any more pressure.

"But, I-I-..." he was about to protest when I cut him off, there was no more need to have made this anymore difficult than it already was.

"No Kurama, that's enough." I said in a strong tone, the fox seemed shocked but said nothing.

Good job, scare him and then expect him to listen to you! The fox just stared at me expressionless, sighing I stood him back up.

"We need to talk." I said causing the fox to nod nervously.

"Oh, but we can't be seen through the streets." he said taking hold of me and dragging me down this strange looking tunnel with yet another transportation. "You remember the subway, right?" he asked me as he quickly payed for two tickets. I just watched him feeling very nervous.

We entered the subway and sat by the window, many faces turned our way. Stupid humans that can't mind there own business, I shot a glare at one of them that tried to get too close.

"Relax, it's only a twenty minute ride." the fox explained seeming much more relieved than earlier.

"Oh hello Shuuichi." said a female human that had just entered the human contraction alongside a young human boy.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" responded Kurama seeming quite happy to see his human mother.

"Oh the usual." she responded very cheerful till she actually took notice on how terrible her son looked.

"And how are you doing?" Kurama asked the younger male completely unaware of his mother's expression.

"Much better." he said feeling much more cheerful to see that his older brother was smiling.

"Hiei, this is Shuuichi, my younger brother." Kurama explained to me as if I'd actually cared to know.

"This is Hiei, he's short." said the obnoxious kid causing me to raise an eyebrow as Kurama laughed.

"How adorable." he responded then paused very much alarmed. "That's strange, the subway should have stopped by now."

Suddenly the machine picked up pace causing anyone who was standing to fall over. I stood up to look out the window, the lights went out as we past yet another stop at a very high speed. The subway began to pick up even more speed making the people around us panic. There was a horrible explosion sound in the air, the front of the mechanism was on fire. Humans began to panic and move towards the back of the transportation, the doors was suddenly on automatic lock down preventing the passengers to move any further. We suddenly drove of the tracks and onto the pavement. The windows shattered, I dodged it but the man next to me wasn't so lucky. Blood flew in the air as one by one people were being stabbed by the shards of glass, Shiori screamed as a glass shard blew right through her son's head. We continued to grind till the subway began to tumble, Kurama caught the women in his arms and held her protectively close towards him.

"Hold on!" he screamed at me as the place tossed and turned. I stood in the middle holding onto the realm when suddenly we made contact. Pipes smashed through the wall and caught me by surprise piercing me right through my chest and throwing me back against the door. Blood shot right out of my mouth as I struggled for air.

"Hiei!" cried out Kurama as he tried to stand up and reach me. I stared at him in shock as the whole place went up in flames and swallowed my friend.

My heart pounded rapidly in my chest as sweat slowly traced down my face. The doors to the subway closed after Shiori and her son entered the subway.

"Oh hello Shuuichi." she said.

I looked around the place, it was as if nothing happened, I was still sitting down next to Kurama, the human mother never died and the transportation had never crashed.

**Kurama pov**

"Mother, what are you doing here." I acknowledged the women.

Suddenly Hiei stood up.

"We have to get out." he whispered towards me.

"What?" I asked him a bit confused as to the sudden change of plans.

"We have to get out!" he said slightly panicking.

I could see beads of sweat running down the fire demons face, it reminded me of that same time of the carnival.

"Shuuichi is your friend feeling alright?" my mother asked feeling a little alarmed.

"Oh uh well..." I was about to justify Hiei's actions when he suddenly took hold of my arm and began to practically drag me to the back of the subway. "Hiei what's the matter with you? The train is going to stop soon, if you really would like to get off we could stop at the next stop." I told him as he opened the door to the next room.

"We won't be stopping." he said sounding strangely hysterical.

"W ha-what?" I asked feeling a bit nauseous.

"That young boy is named Shuuichi." he said as he opened the door to the last cart. "he's your younger brother."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the information he just gave me. How did he know that when he was in demon world, was he stalking me? "How do you know that?" I finally asked as he dragged me to the back end of the subway. Somehow I felt very afraid of Hiei...

"This transportation is going to crash." he blurted out as the we actually passed the next stop. "Hold on."

I watched a bit petrified as we didn't stop, the subway suddenly picked up speed causing me to hold on tightly. People tumbled over from the force of how fast we were going. The lights went off and we began to go even faster, we passed the next stop and the next and the next. Each stop we passed caused a temporary light in the room.

"Hiei, whats going on?" I whispered a tense of fear stuck in my throat.

"We weren't suppose to survive." he responded.

"What?" I asked shocked at his response.

What was he talking about. Is he, is he trying to kill us? The room finally became bright and the subway jumped off the tracks. People screamed and tried to open the doors to get towards the back, but the doors were on a security lock down so they didn't open. I tried to get up to save the people, but I couldn't move. Hiei had a tight grip on my arm, the people screamed and pounded on the glass door provoking me even more to fight Hiei off.

"Let go!" I demanded as I literally fought Hiei's grip on me.

"Kurama, it's over!" he yelled as he forcefully sat me back down.

"Shuuichi!" screamed out my brother from the other the other cart.

I looked up to call his name when the windows shattered. A huge shard went right through the side of his head causing Shiori to make a fatal cry.

"Shuuichi!" I screamed as the sounds of the wheels screeching against the pavement over powered my voice.

People were dying all around me; a lady had a glass shard sticking out of her eye, she was screaming and panicking in fear, another man that tried to use the chair as support got his arms smashed as the subway collided in what seemed to have been a street light. Another lady was have way out the window when her body was ripped into pieces by hitting into a car, body pieced splattered the rest of the window. One of the realms to hold on gave out stabbing a man whom was sitting beside me... death... death was all around me. In the subway, on the streets, in the cars... I looked at Hiei completely devastated, he was right he said the subway was going to crash and it's crashing. Dead red eyes stared blankly ahead, the expression that held was unreadable. I couldn't stand this any longer, I made an attempt to stand up and the subway finally collided into something. The force through me crashing down to the floor, the sound of metal screeching teared through the air. It was quiet, trembling I tried to stand up. Right next to me was a really long pipe, my eyes widened, Hiei was stood only inches away from the pipe. I tried to open my mouth to say something, anything, but then there was an explosion. I turned my head to see body parts fly into the sky. My heart sank, the one child I grew to love has been blown to smithereens. There was a loud sound behind me, I didn't care to look. Hiei grabbed me and pulled me out through the back, he probably kicked the door down. He dragged me far far away from the subway till I finally reacted by pulling myself off him.

"You knew, you knew this was all going to happen?" I screamed.

"Kurama, let me explain!" he begged me, but I was way over hysteria to even care to listen.

"No, no! You had your chance to explain, we could have saved those people! Why didn't you?" I cried practically close to tears.

"Kurama they are none of my business." he explained coldly.

"Screw that, I honestly don't want to here it!" I screamed out as there was yet another explosion, Hiei instantly through himself at me throwing me five feet back. A huge piece of the subway slammed into the pavement.

I stared completely immobile, if that had hit me in my current state, I would have been a goner. Something stuck out of it, taking a closer look I recognized that it was my human mother.

"Mother!" I cried out as I ran over towards the smoldering hot broken up cart. I burned my hands as I teared open the door, the sight I saw was heart breaking. The women I loved most deary was still breathing yet she was missing her whole lower body. Heavyhearted, I swept her off the burning scrap metal and cradled her into my arms. Blood dripped down her lips as she was dying.

"Shuu...ichi..." she muffled tears dripping from her face.

Placing my finger against her lips I shushed her.

"Shuu...ichi where is...?" she tried to speak some more and I pulled her closer towards me. Her sad eyes slowly calmed and closed shut as she whimpered in my arms. She was suffering, I couldn't stop it, not even to end her suffering. Her body twisted and turned as she was having an elapses. I didn't once let her go, despite the suffocating sounds and the rumbles of her body I just held her. Her pain felt like an eternity as she rattled in my arms, but as soon as it started, it ended. Her body stopped completely and froze in my arms. Gently, I placed her down on the ground tears dripped down my face as she laid dead on the ground.

"Kurama?" Hiei called me a bit uncertain, I didn't want to know.

"Leave..." I said coldly. He didn't budge, the fire demon was about to confront me when I turned at him defensively. "Don't come near me!" I screamed tears flowing freely down my face, I was definitely afraid of Hiei now. "Don't you dare come near me!"

Hiei looked at me with a hurt expression and then disappeared, I just stood there not feeling like myself. What was going on, why was these things happening. I couldn't take it anymore, I was running, I didn't know where I was going, but nor did I care. I just wanted to leave and escape everything.

**Yusuke pov**

It was late and pouring rain, Kurama still hasn't returned yet. Ever since the breaking news of what had happened to Kaito I've been very worried about the fox.

"The hell with this!" I said to Kuwabara as I took off to go find the fox.

Kurama hasn't slept in days, if anything were to happen to him it would all be my fault for not stopping him. I finally made it to the bottom where I spotted the fox.

"Ku-rama?" I asked as I saw the boy just sitting there at the bottom of the steps.

The fox didn't move as I approached him, his head was hanged low covering his flushed face. I bend down face to face with the fox, he was soaking wet.

"why didn't you come upstairs?" I asked slightly irritated.

He didn't respond, instead he stood up to leave. That pissed me off, first he leaves without a word, then he doesn't come back, next he doesn't answer my calls and now he expects to leave after standing for I don't know how long under my apartment. I also stood up and took hold of his hand to stop him. Kurama turned to protest and I held him, just like when he held me, I held him. Kurama's eyes were in shock as I just held onto him.

"Don't you ever disappear on me like that again, do you here me?" I said strongly as I held him.

Kurama's body trembled as he muffled a mournful apology into the base of my neck. He was soft, a little cold but soft. The fragrance of his hair filled my senses, I loved it, I wanted to bath in it. The feeling Kurama made me feel when he was around was overwhelming, I loved it, that's why if anything were to happen to him I wouldn't have been able to bear it.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

The response I received was a shocker, the sound he made was somewhat between a sob and a cry as he finally broke down into my arms. His grip tightened around me as he burred his face into the base of my neck. I have never once in my whole life had seen someone break down, and now to have seen it from from the person I treasured, it pained me.

"It's ok." I said "Everything is going to be alright, I swear it!" I said as I slowly lifted the boys face to look at me. Gorgeous tearful green eyes stared back at me, I swear if it wasn't for that something bad had happened I would have claimed his trembling rosy red lips. Now determined, I took the fox into my arms. He didn't struggle nor attempt to protest as I carried him up the stairs. I entered the house, Kuwabara was asleep. Kurama hid his face in my chest as I locked the door and took him to my room to put him to sleep. I gently placed him on my bed and was about to let go when I noticed that Kurama did not release his grip on me.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered into my ear.

"Your exhausted." I explained to him. The fox was noticeably shaken up, laying down next to him I did the only thing I could do... keep him company. "I won't leave till your asleep." I said to him in effort to comfort him.

The fox closed his eyes completely exhausted. "Then I won't sleep." he whispered through slightly closed lips.

I smiled, honestly I wanted to take advantage over Kurama, but I could never do that to one of my friends. Keeping him close I whispered as gently as I could in his ear.

"Your just exhausted." I said.

The fox looked at me with a peculiar expression and did something I have always dreamed of yet have never expected. He pressed his lips against mine, my eyes opened wide then slowly closed into the passionate kiss. The fox was more than what I had expected him to be, I honestly didn't want the kiss to end. Our breathing increased as something slipped between my mouth, Kurama held onto me tightly. I wanted him, I wanted him so badly, but I wanted him more if he was awake. Breaking the kiss the fox looked at me a bit saddened yet seemed to exhausted to really take note of it. Still lying beneath me, he tightened his grip on me and closed his eyes. I needed to break free from his embrace, I didn't want him to get mad at me in the morning, but I just couldn't. Closing my eyes I decided that later on that night, when Kurama was asleep, I would let him go...


End file.
